Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix
by SheWho-Must-Not-Be-Named1
Summary: Author's note! Must Read!!!!!! 3/6/02 Harry/Sirius... NOT SLASH!!!! Harry's summer is going downhill... Will he live to see the rest go up????
1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix  
  
A/N: I'm not sure how the format is gonna come out so bare with me here please!!  
  
Disclaimer: So far I own nothing!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Boy! Are you up yet? Get your lazy butt up right this instant and cook Dudley's breakfast and don't you dare let is burn!" Harry Potter's Aunt Petunia shouted through the door.   
  
"I'm up." Harry said sleepily. Harry sighed as he got up and got dressed. Dudley's birthday. How could I have forgotten?  
  
"UP!" Came the shout from downstairs. "And don't even think of saying anything about your, your… You KNOW!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Harry wished with all his might that he could be back at Hogwarts with his best friends Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger. He even would be glad to see his least favorite teacher Professor Snape, his potions Professor. Now you might think that it is weird to have a Potions Professor at your school. Or that a school be called Hogwarts. But you see, Harry Potter is no normal boy at all. In fact, he is a wizard.  
  
Almost 14 years ago an evil wizard named Voldemort killed Harry's parents at his old house in Godric's Hollow. Then he tried to kill Harry, but the spell rebounded back to Voldemort leaving only a ghost of the evil wizard. Harry was sent to live with his rotten Aunt and Uncle who are muggles and their son, his cousin, Dudley. Harry knew nothing about magic until his 11th birthday for his aunt and uncle had tried to keep it from him. But they failed.  
But just this last year Voldemort had returned with the help of Harry's blood and his servant inside of Hogwarts. The process had killed another student also, Cedric Diggory.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
As Harry cooked breakfast, which he knew he would get very little, if any of, his mind drifted back to the previous year. Harry blamed himself for Cedric's death. If he hadn't told him to take the cup together, then Cedric would still be alive. Last year had been horrible for Harry and with the Dursley's was the last place he wanted to be right now. Now his mind drifted to what Dumbledore had told Sirius to do at the end of the year in the Hospital Wing…  
  
"You are to alert Remus Lupin, Arabella Figg, Mundungus Fletcher--- the old crowd. Lie low at Lupin's for a while; I will contact you there."  
  
Arabella Figg. could that be he Mrs. Figg that used to watch him when the Dursley's were gone? Harry thought to himself.   
  
SMACK! Harry fell to the ground and looked up at Uncle Vernon, clutching the side of his face which was stinging.  
  
"You burned Dudley's breakfast!" Uncle Vernon yelled at him. "Your Aunt specifically told you not to and you go and do! You ungrateful little…" Uncle Vernon went on and on with the same old speech he had told Harry forever. " Now get to your room! While we are gone today you will have a longer list of chores to do and if they aren't done by the time we get back I'll give you what you have deserved for a long time boy!"  
  
Harry retreated to his room. Uncle Vernon had never slapped him before, not once! He has been acting weird while I've been here. Harry thought. And he let it go at that. It was only a little bruise right?  
  
When Harry heard the car engine come to life and roar down the street he waited until he couldn't hear, nor see it anymore then went down and got the list of things to do.  
  
"What!" Harry said in shock. For the list was 3times as long as it usually was. How can I get this all done before they get back? He wondered. Well, he might as well get started.  
  
  
A/N: Well… It sucks right? Please review!! I want to know what you think!!!! What should happen? Sorry it was so short but I got to go eat!  
  
She-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Yea! I got reviews!!!!! YEA!!!!!! Hey, sorry for the very short chapters but: 1. I have to finish school work that's due when I go back on Monday which I haven't really gotten a good start on…  
And 2. You get more posts when they're shorter! But I promise they will be bigger once I get back into school and my teachers don't assign 3 major projects due on the same day! *Grumbles*  
  
Thank-you!!!:  
  
Kat: Go ahead and whine! :) I usually wine for at least 15-20 minutes after I get to the end of a story and the rest of the day when a story ends. You'll be getting a lot of chapters though I promise!  
  
Black Sparkles: Here ya go!  
  
Renee: Have Sirius come and beat the bloody stuffing out of the Dursley's… He probably won't BEAT the bloody stuffing out of them… But he will be doing something to them…  
  
Pamela: Thank you! Everyone loves my name… Especially… ME!!!  
  
Faerie: More Sirius??? He's gonna be a main character!!!!! Just wait and keep reviewing!  
  
ME: Here ya go!  
  
Snuffles: Here ya go!  
  
Sandrine Black: Thanks! Here ya go!  
  
Jess Ray: Thanks for the great idea! I might just use it… Read to find out!  
  
Hayleyhedwig11: Hehe. Your review sounds just like the one I would leave for my favorite story… Which is complete. :( :( Here's that next chapter!  
  
Lady Aquila: Ahhhh. A fellow Sirius fan! I can promise you one thing, if anything. Sirius will always be a main part of every story I write! I couldn't live without including him!  
  
Thank you so much people! And, now on with the story!!!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Clean the dishes  
Wash ALL the windows in the house except YOURS.  
Vacuum the entire house except your room.  
Paint the back fence.  
Weed front, back, and side gardens.  
Dust the entire house.  
Take out the garbage.  
Wash both cars that are remaining.  
Clean Dudley's room.  
Clean both bathrooms downstairs and upstairs.  
Wash kitchen floor.  
Fix broken gate.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Harry sighed as he got to work washing the dishes.  
  
How do they expect me to get all of that done while they're gone for 5 hours? He thought to himself. The Dursley's could be such a pain.  
  
Harry finished everything that he had to do inside then headed outside with 3 hours left to spare. He decided to wash the cars first, thinking it would take the least amount of time. Harry got out the soap and sponge and bucket and dragged them over to where the hose was. He didn't get why they needed 3 cars, but was glad he only had to do the 2 there.   
  
It was unusually hot outside for England and Harry was already starting to sweat and he had just gotten started. Why does it have to be so hot out TODAY? He asked no one in particular.  
  
"Because it is." Hissed a voice making Harry jump. It was a snake.  
  
"Thanks for the help." Harry hissed back and continued on his way.  
  
Harry was wet with sweat when he was done, and water. He got everything else done and headed out to paint the back fence, the last thing on his list, with 45 minutes left.  
Harry was only a quarter of the way through with his painting when he heard the Dursley's car turning in to the drive way.  
  
Oh NO! He thought to himself. And he hurried to get as much done as possible. By the time Uncle Vernon came out to check on him, Harry wasn't even half-way done.  
  
"BOY!" Uncle Vernon roared. "I TOLD YOU TO HAVE THIS FENCE PAINTED! NOT ALMOST HALF OF IT! WHAT HAVE YOU BEEN DOING ALL DAY YOU GOOD FOR NOTHING LITTLE ROTTEN SCUM!!! LAZY THAT'S IT! PLAIN LAZY! JUST LIKE YOUR PARENTS! WELL NOW YOUR GOING TO GET WHAT YOU HAVE BEEN ASKING FOR FOR YEARS BOY!"  
  
And with that he dragged Harry into the house and into the living room.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: Should I leave you hanging here? Naw. I promised a longer chapter so here ya go!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Uncle Vernon slammed Harry into the wall.  
  
"You've been asking for this for a long time now boy." He growled dangerously. "And now your gonna get it."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Harry's POV  
  
Harry felt himself being slammed into the wall.  
  
"You've been asking for this for a long time now boy." His Uncle growled dangerously. "And now your gonna get it."  
  
Harry felt himself pale. No. Uncle Vernon wouldn't go that far would he? He asked himself. No, he wouldn… He was snapped out of his chain of thoughts by a fist connecting to the side of his head. Harry forced himself not to cry out as the next blow came. But the third one knocked him off his feet and he whimpered softly.  
  
"What boy? Not used to a little pain?" His Uncle asked, laughing.  
  
As Harry tried to get up a boot connected with his chest and he was knocked back to the floor. It was hard to breathe and Harry suspected that at least one rib was broken.  
  
Suddenly Dudley came into the room.  
  
"What are you doing dad?" He asked. "Giving the boy what he deserves." His father answered. Dudley grinned evilly and walked over, clutching his Smelting's stick firmly.  
  
Suddenly, the stick came down on Harry's chest. Hard. Harry yelped in pain and both Uncle Vernon and Dudley laughed.  
  
Another hit from the stick made Harry roll over on his side to try and protect himself. Uncle Vermon's boot connected with Harry's spinal cord and Harry straightened out as the tears came freely now.   
  
Another kick caught him in the chest. Then another to his back and a few more to his sides and a hard blow from the stick to his face, right across the bridge of his nose.  
Harry was dimly aware of Uncle Vernon grabbing a vase off the table until it came smashing down on Harry's head. Harry screamed out in pain as the broken parts of the glass vase cut into him, leaving blood dripping down his face.  
  
"QUIET!" His Uncle roared.  
  
Uncle Vernon's boot caught Harry in the chest again attempting to quiet him, but it only made him scream louder.  
  
Uncle Vernon bent down and grabbed Harry by his throat, hoisting him up and once again, pinning him against the wall. Harry could barely breathe.  
  
"SHUT UP YOU FOOL!" Uncle Vernon roared, slapping Harry across the face over and over again as Dudley kept smacking Harry in the chest with his Smelting's stick, never in the same place as the last.  
  
Uncle Vernon roughly dropped Harry to the floor, making Dudley's last hit connect right with Harry's forehead.   
  
"Dudley, let me know when your through with him and I'll finish up." Uncle Vernon said and left the room.  
  
Dudley kick and punched and hit Harry for a good 10 minutes before he called his father.  
  
Vernon grabbed Harry by the throat once again and opened Harry's old cupboard. He slammed Harry face first into the wall and watched him sink to the ground in utmost pain. Vernon then gave one last, hard kick to Harry's chest and Dudley one last SMACK with his Smelting's stick and then Vernon closed the door and locked it.   
  
The last thing Harry saw was total blackness before he blacked out.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
1 week, 5 days later.  
  
Sirius Black paced the living room floor of His friend Remus Lupin's house. Lupin looked over hid book he was TRYING to read and finally snapped it shut.  
  
"Sirius! Would you mind PLEASE stop pacing! Your going to drive me insane!"  
  
"Moony, it's been almost two weeks! Harry still hasn't written back!"  
  
"Sirius," Lupin stated calmly. "You've had Hedwig for the past 3 days!"  
  
"Ya and she came back with the letter I had sent Harry Moony! Something's wrong. I can feel it. Something's not right Remus. Something's not right."  
  
"Ok, Padfoot give it until the end of the week and then if he still Hasn't written back then I'll let you go CHECK on him ok? Not kidnap him, CHECK!"  
  
"Fine." Sirius said quietly. How did Moony know what I was planning? He thought to himself as he lay in bed that night. 'Something isn't right.' He said to himself. "And I'm going to find out what if it's the last thing I do."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ok, honesty here… Did anyone see that coming here? If so let me know! All you had to do was look at my favorite stories and you would be able to guess! Want more? Then just sign that little box down there! And, if ya want a GREAT story that I got my idea to write this thing off of, but it's not anything like it!!! Then check out Fever, by P.A.R. It's my favorite!!!!  
  
She-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named 


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Thanks soooo much for all the reviews!! And for all you out there who want more Sirius… Here ya go! From now on he'll be a major part of the story!  
  
Berkeley Halperin: You want more? You got more!  
  
Sandrine Black: Yes, Fever really is great isn't it? As of tomorrow, Monday, I probably won't be posting everyday like now because I'll be back at school but I have 3º as a TA so I can write the whole time in there! I'll be posting hopefully 2-3 times a week.  
  
Milla Black: Who doesn't love Sirius?! Here's more!  
  
Kat: Have Sirius save him? Hmmm. It seems we are thinking along the same line here. But Sirius does have his limitations being wanted and all…  
  
Ginny5: Here it is!  
  
Prongs: Thank-you!  
  
Summersun: Petunia? Ummm… How much do I need to pay you to keep that quiet? She's not there because she… She's in making dinner! Good enough?  
  
Renee: I'M YOUR FAVORITE PERSON?! I'm honored! Here's more! Sirius does have his limitations you know… But someday he won't… Any ideas on what EXACTLY he should do to them?  
  
Black Sparkles: Here's that chapter! I checked Fever about 10 times a day… Even though it wasn't there THAT minute it could be the next. LOL. Know what I mean?  
  
And now, on with the story!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A few days later Sirius stood outside 4 Private Drive in Padfoot form. All was quiet around there and he didn't like it one bit.  
  
"Something's wrong." He thought to himself. "I know it."  
  
Sirius walked all around the perimeter of the property, searching for even the smallest sign of his godson. But there was nothing. Sirius stepped up onto the porch and Lupin's warning came back into mind.  
  
"Sirius, you are to Check on Harry and come straight back you hear? No hanging around chatting, no torturing muggles even the least bit, including biting their heels, and NO KIDNAPPING HARRY!"  
  
Sirius sighed.   
  
"Remus sure knows how to take the fun out of everything." He grumbled.  
  
He transformed into a man again and knocked on the door. He waited. The door opened.  
  
"Hello?" Uncle Vernon said opening the door.  
  
"Yes, hi. I'm from the GWATGS society and I was wondering if I could ask you some questions." Sirius replied.  
  
"What in the world is GWATGS?" Uncle Vernon growled. " Actually, I don't care what it means because I'm NOT INTERESTED! So good-bye!." And he slammed the door in Sirius's face.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Uncle Vernon grumbled as he turned to walk back to the kitchen where he and his family, not including The Boy, were eating lunch. Suddenly the door slammed open and a huge, black, shaggy dog bounded through and transformed back into a man. The man who had been at the front door.  
  
Uncle Vernon gasped. "Your… Your… Your one of them!" he stuttered.  
  
"One of them?" Sirius repeated. " Oh, yes, a Wizard." And he paused to watch the horror in Vernon's face. "Now," Sirius said. "Don't you want to know what GWOTGS society is? Yes? Good." And without letting Vernon say anything he continued. "GWATGS stands for Godfathers Worried About Their Godsons. Now I will ask you this one time and you WILL answer otherwise your 'family' will pay understood?"  
  
Uncle Vernon nodded slowly.  
  
"Call them out here now." Sirius ordered. Uncle Vernon did so for no one crossed Sirius Black when he was mad. But Vernon did not know that he was Black yet.  
  
Sirius repeated what he had said to Vernon to Petunia and Dudley, who looked horrified.  
  
"Now," Said Sirius. "Where is my godson? Where is Harry?"  
  
"YOUR THAT MURDERER!" Petunia screamed.  
  
"Why, Petunia, how nice of you to notice." Sirius said not that warmly. "WHERE IS HARRY!!" He demanded.  
  
"That boy got what he deserved." Vernon growled.  
  
Sirius fought to keep his voice calm. They had done something to Harry. 'Please be okay Harry. He thought to himself. Please.  
  
"What did you do to him!" Sirius whispered dangerously. "Tell me!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sirius had stunned all three of the Dursley's after they refused to tell him where Harry was. He had gotten out of Petunia that Vernon and Dudley had… Had… Had beaten Harry. Sirius had searched the entire house before he found his godson…  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Harry?" Sirius whispered quietly, leaning over his godson's body.   
  
Harry lay there and even in the dim hall light, Sirius could see the bruises covering his godson's body and his very uneasy breathing.  
  
"Harry can you hear me?" Sirius lightly grazed his thumb over one of Harry's bruised cheeks. Holding back his tears. He had owled Lupin almost immediately after he found Harry. Hedwig somehow had showed up once again. He hadn't told Lupin what had happened for he knew he would call Dumbledore right away and then Sirius wouldn't be able to help Harry.  
  
"Harry." He called again. Only to get no answer. "Harry. Harry wake up buddy!" Still nothing. All color in Sirius's body had drained by now as he frantically called to his godson.  
  
When Lupin arrived all he had to do was take one look at the stunned Dursley's to know something was wrong.  
  
"Padfoot?" He called.  
  
"In here Moony!" Sirius replied from the cupboard he had found Harry in.  
  
Moony gasped when he saw Harry and knew immediately why Sirius had done what he had done.  
  
"We have to get him out of here Moony." Sirius whispered. He didn't trust his voice at that moment.  
  
"Sirius," Lupin stated. "What are you going to do with him? How will you take care of him with the Ministry after you? I know you don't want to get Dumbledore involved but you have to Sirius. You have to for Harry's sake."  
  
"I'll be extra careful. Moony please! I can't hand him over to Dumbledore. Not now. The first thing that will happen when Harry wakes up if I do will be that Dumbledore will question him. He doesn't need that Moony. Not now. Not ever. Let me bring him back to your house Please Moony!"  
  
Lupin, shocked by Sirius's sudden outburst, finally gave in. "Bring him back to my house, your going to have to give up your bed though. I only have the one guest room…"  
  
"I don't care! I'll give up my bed!"  
  
Lupin had to chuckle at the look on Sirius's face. "Alright, bring him back and clean him up the best you can and I'll be there soon." "No, I'm not going to Dumbledore." He stated, guessing from the look on Sirius's face what was on his mind. "I'm going to finish up here with them." Lupin gestured to the Dursleys.   
"Sirius? How did you Stun them and not get noticed by the Ministry?" Lupin asked, not really wanting to know the answer.  
  
Sirius grinned sheepishly. "With this." And he held up Lupin's wand.  
  
Lupin just shook his head. "We'll TALK later. Now get Harry back home.  
  
Sirius nodded and turned back to Harry, whom he had never fully turned away from the entire time. "Harry?" He tried once again to wake him up with no success. Sirius, very carefully, scooped Harry up into his arms, sighing at the whimper that came from his godson when he did so and smiling when Harry curled up the best he could manage in Sirius's arms, and apparated back to Lupin's house.  
  
A/N: GO SIRIUS! Ladies and Gentlemen, I have a special guest here with me who will be here for the rest of the story… Let's here it for Padfoot the talking dog!!! *Claps*  
  
Padfoot: Hey everyone! You see that little button down there? Review please! That way I can stay as one of the main characters!!! All flames will be used to burn down the Dursley's house!  
  
She-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named: Sirius… 


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I'm so Sorry!!! I've had such a busy last couple of weeks that I haven't been able to get this chapter up. School has started again, which means, yes, sigh, homework. And to top it all off, I got a little story to tell ya before you get the actual chapter so bear with me here!  
  
I live in a little town about 40 minutes north of San Francisco, CA. It rarely drops to under 40ºF here. The worst weather we get is a once-a-year thunder storm… It doesn't hail here except for once and a while, it rains, no sleet, nothing… We had a snow day today.  
Yes, SNOW!!!! Okay, everyone on the east coast or places where you get snow everyday are like, 'ya, sure whatever you say, no big deal person.' Well, for my area it is a big deal. Last year, we had a TINY bit of snow on the mountain tops and the whole town went crazy… It wasn't even a 1/4 of an inch… I'm 14 now, when I was 1 year, 2 weeks old, it snowed. It melted in less than a few hours. Didn't even make it to our valley here. We got 3 inches of snow today. It covered the town, middle and high schools were closed (YEA!!! For me, anyways.). The last time it snowed in the valley here was in the 1970s! So, ya, it's a big deal. And we might get more tomorrow!!!! Okay, you want the real chapter… Oh, fine. Here ya go. Thanks for putting up with me!  
  
She-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named  
Crazy 14-year-old who got snow for the first time in 13 years at her front door, Part of the first Snow Day in History for my town (yes, never had one ever before!), ya da ya da ya da.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sirius apparated into Lupin's living room in the small, two-story house with Harry laying limply in his arms, head resting against Sirius's chest. He walked up the stairs slowly, careful not to jar his godson's body with each step. Sirius was getting more worried by the second. Harry had made no noise what so ever during the trip up the stairs and hadn't since we was away from the Dursleys.  
  
Sirius gently laid Harry down on now what was Harry's bed, used to be Sirius's, and called out to him softly. "Harry?" He got nothing. He tried again but once again, got nothing. Sighing, Sirius made his way to the bathroom and returned with a bowl of cold water and a rag.   
Softly, he ran the rag over Harry's face, getting the dried blood off the best he could without hurting him. Sirius repeated this process with both of Harry's arms, and then unbuttoned his shirt as far as it would go, and repeated it with his chest. When he was done, he was in shock. He didn't want to believe that this was Harry. That someone had done this to his godson.  
  
Across both of Harry's cheeks were big, black and blue bruises and his forehead had a welt about the size of a walnut. His entire face was covered in cuts from the vase that had been smashed on him and his right eye was swollen shut. His arms were scratched and bruised, nothing permanent there. Harry's right wrist was broken, that was obvious and Sirius was sure there were at least a few cracked ribs along with the bruises that were spread across his chest.  
  
The one thing that caught his attention the most was a cut on Harry's face though. It was right near his eye, in fact, it seemed to go right across his eye. It started from the top and went to the bottom. But it didn't cut across his eyelid, which was what was worrying Sirius. Had the glass cut his eye too? Sirius shuddered. He didn't want to think of the possibilities of the outcomes of that.  
  
"Harry?" He tried again, now frantic to have his godson answer him. "Harry?" Sirius gently caressed Harry's cheek while he attempted to wake him. "Harry? Harry please wake up buddy!" Sirius sat down on the bed and carefully picked Harry up and held him in his arms once again. "Harry? Come on buddy, wake up please Harry?" He still got nothing. Sirius was really frantic now. He knew he had to get Harry to wake up.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Lupin returned home to what seemed like an empty house. "Sirius?" He called.  
  
"Up here Moony!"  
As Lupin walked up the stairs he could feel that something was wrong, it was an instinct that werewolves had. He knew he was right when he walked into the room.  
  
"He won't wake up Moony! I can't even get a little response at all! I…"  
  
"Sirius," Lupin interrupted. "Relax for a second. How's he doing other than being unconscious?"  
  
Sirius explained Harry's injuries he had already seen to Lupin, all the while never taking his eyes off of his godson.  
  
"Harry?" Lupin called softly. No answer. "Harry? Remember me? Moony?" Still nothing.  
  
"I told you, Remus I have to get him to wake up! I HAVE to!"  
  
"Sirius, we have to tell Dumbledo…"  
  
"NO! Moony, he'll take him away from me. He will, I know he will. Just like he always has before…" Sirius said the last part in a whisper, but Lupin heard every word of it.  
  
Lupin sighed. Part of what Sirius had said was true, Dumbledore would take Harry away from him, then probably give Sirius something to do instead of letting him stay with Harry 24/7. "Okay, how about I'll go talk to Madame Pomphrey and I'll convince her that one; you are not a mass murderer, and two; to come here and check Harry over without letting Dumbledore know of any of this okay?"  
  
Sirius didn't answer. He didn't like the idea of her coming here at all, but he had to admit that, once again, he could not take care of Harry. It would be the same until he was declared free. Even if he did wish for it every night and every second of the day, he couldn't be there for his godson this time."  
  
"Sirius?"  
  
"Fine," Sirius said softly. "Go now, Harry needs her."  
  
Lupin nodded. He knew what was going through Sirius's head. As he turned to leave the room, he looked Sirius in the eye and said; " Just like he needs you now, Sirius." And with that, he left the room and apparated to Hogwarts, well, outside of Hogwarts.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sirius sighed and leaned back against the headboard of the bed and shifted Harry so that he was lying on top of Sirius more than the bed. "Oh Harry," Sirius whispered softly, once again wiping Harry's face with the rag. " I'm so sorry I wasn't there for you Harry. I felt that something was wrong, that you were hurt, weeks before I actually came to get you. I should have came earlier Harry, I should have. I'm so sorry Harry, I'm a horrible godfather and I know it, you deserve better than me, you really do." Sirius didn't bother to wipe away the tears that were forming in the corners of his eyes.  
  
Harry meant everything to him. Everything. He was the one thing he kept on living for and it hurt him to even think about giving Harry up. But, deep in his heart he knew that he was no good to Harry, he deserved better. Heck, he probably didn't even mean anything to him, just someone who offered him a place to get away from the Dursleys then went and broke that. Sirius shook that thought out of his head. No. He meant something to Harry. Didn't he?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Harry wondered where he was. All he knew was that he was away from the Dursley's house but other than that, he had no clue. His mind was a blur and his head was really hurting him. His body, he was sure, was on fire. It had to be. Slowly he became aware of someone holding him...  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Harry moaned softly from the pain he was in. It was a real quiet moan, but Sirius still heard it.  
  
"Harry?" He asked, hope filling his voice.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Harry's mind worked for a split second, letting him recognize whose voice it was. Sirius. It was Sirius who was here with him. Harry whimpered softly to answer Sirius.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Harry!" Sirius pulled his godson closer to him. Harry was conscious again. Sirius knew he needed to keep him conscious until Lupin got back.  
"Harry, do you know who it is?" He asked. Sirius watched his godson for any sign of an answer, which came in a slightest shake of his head a yes. Sirius grinned. "Who is it?"  
  
Harry tried to say Sirius but found he couldn't. His lips and throat were swollen from not having any water in the last two weeks. Instead, he found Sirius's hand, which had been holding onto his, and, using all his strength, traced a small "S" on Sirius's hand with his finger.  
  
Sirius watched with interest as Harry traced an 'S' in his hand. Then it dawned on him. S for Sirius.  
  
"Sirius?"  
  
Harry once again nodded a very small yes.  
  
"Yes, it's me Harry. Your going to be alright ok? I'm not going anywhere." He added in a rush for once Harry knew it was him for sure he had pushed himself against Sirius even harder, trying to ignore the pain it caused.  
  
Sirius smiled softly as he watched his godson snuggle closer to him.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Harry could hear Sirius talking to him. He couldn't understand anything anymore, but that didn't seem to matter. All he knew was it was Sirius, his godfather, and that's all he cared about.  
He felt something cool on his face and it seemed to make the pain stop for a second. He could hear Sirius's voice still talking to him, and Harry was content to just lay there and listen, just listen.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: Well it seems that Padfoot the talking dog got tired of being him so he's back to just Sirius now… Even better!  
  
Sirius: Review please! Otherwise I won't get to help my godson anymore! Why? Because this story won't continue without reviews!!!!  
  
She-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named: I need ideas for the next chapter!!! I stopped here because I ran out of ideas! Please review and give me ideas! And thank-you are in the next chapter! 


	5. Author's Note about story!!!!!

A/n: I'm sorry! I've been so busy that I haven't had time to get another chapter up in a month! I will try to get another one up asap, right after that history assignment and that English torture and that 280 pt science project alsong with that math that was due today... And today's math!!! It will be really short most likely though! I will try to post the next chapter after this one to be longer... if I can find time...  
  
She-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named  
  
Thank-yous!!!!!  
  
  
FIRST OFF:  
  
Kay- Congrats! You are my 100th reviewer!!!!!  
  
Kayli Nelson  
  
silver feathers  
  
hmmmmmmmm  
  
Atiekay  
  
Lily Potter- there's more soon!  
  
Princess  
  
Janie Ate World  
  
And thank-you to anyone else!!!!!! Must be off, homework and more writing to do!!!!!!!!! And I have to play with my 6 adorable, unexpected, baby hamsters!!!!! Blackie, Mickey Spottie, and 3 w/ no names yet!!!  
  
  
3/6/02  
  
Look for a new chap in the next week!  
  
SWMNBN 


	6. Chapter 5 A Broken Child

A/N: I'm back!!!!!!!!!! I really can't decide what I am going to do about this story. I have another great idea that's going on in my head, but it is also a summer story… Should I write that one too? If so, this one will not have a sequel to it. Oh well, you decide ok?  
  
From now on I will not be making any promises on when another chapter will be up! I don't have the time to do one regularly.  
  
Thank-you to everyone who reviewed since the last time I talked to ya!!!  
  
And now, on with the story…  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Madame Pomphrey!" Lupin called. He didn't remember getting up to the castle, or even getting in, he just knew he was in the hospital wing. "Madame Pomphrey!"  
  
Madame Pomphrey came bursting out of her office. "Why Remus! What is so important that you come running in here, in the middle of summer mind you, screaming your head off?"  
  
Remus took a deep breath, this wasn't going to be easy. "How well can you keep a secret?" He asked her.  
  
"From who?"  
  
"Dumbledore."  
  
"From Dumbledore! Remus, what on earth is so important that you have to keep something from Albus?!"  
  
"Can you promise not to tell a soul what I am going to tell you? ANY part of it? Because what I'm going to tell you must remain a secret from everyone."  
  
Madame Pomphrey nodded and Remus began his story. He told about Sirius. How Lily and James had switched. He told how Sirius had been framed. He told how they had gone to check on Harry that day. And what shape he was in. Finally when he was done, Madame Pomphrey asked,  
  
"Why are you not telling Dumbledore?"  
  
Because," Remus started. "Sirius doesn't want Dumbledore to take Harry away from him again. He knows that once Dumbledore knows, he'll bring Harry somewhere that Sirius cannot be with him. Sirius wants to stay with Harry and you're the only one we can trust to make that happen. Please, will you come look at Harry?"  
  
"Bring me to him." Madame Pomphrey said, gathering her supplies. But nothing Remus could have said would have prepared her for what she would be tending to.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Meanwhile, Sirius had not left the position he had been in before.  
  
His attempt to keep Harry conscious had failed. Harry could not be woken up once again and Sirius was panicking.  
  
Harry had a fever now. And a pretty high one as well. Some of the cuts on his face and chest were still slightly bleeding and Sirius was wondering just how much blood had been lost.  
  
"Where's Remus?" He wondered. Remus had gone to fetch Madame Pomphrey a while ago and should have returned long ago. "Maybe Dumbledore found out. What would happen then, Harry?" Sirius had been having a one-sided conversation with Harry since Remus had left. Even if Harry wasn't responding, Sirius knew he could hear every word he was saying.  
  
"I'm so sorry Harry." He said softly, tears once again coming to his eyes. "I should have been there for you, I should have come earlier."  
  
Sirius lapsed into silence once again, which is where he remained, holding Harry when Remus got back an hour later.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"He's upstairs." Remus said to Madame Pomphrey, beckoning her upstairs. She followed him up to a room where he stopped her. "Wait here." And disappeared into the room.  
  
"Is she here Moony?" Sirius asked.  
  
"Yes, but she's not very sure of you yet Sirius. You're going to have to leave most likely while she's in with Harry." Lupin said softly, as he stroked Harry's hair.  
  
Sirius glanced down at his unconscious godson and slowly shook his head. Once again he had to give up taking care of Harry to someone who could.  
  
"O my!" Madame Pomphrey gasped when she saw the boy in Sirius' arms. "Out! Both of you!" She said while eying Sirius with interest.  
  
Sirius carefully edged his way out from under Harry and slipped out the door after Remus.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
3 hours later…  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"What's going on in there Remus? What's happening with my godson?!" Sirius had not sat down since he was kicked out of Harry's room. He was still, 3 hours later, pacing up and down Remus' living room.  
  
"Sirius, relax a little please! Wearing yourself out won't help Harry!" Remus was getting irritated by then. Sirius would just not relax for a minute. He had been pacing the room for 3 hours and Remus was ready to strangle him.  
  
It was then that the door upstairs opened and a pale Madame Pomphrey came out.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: Should I leave you hanging? SHOULD I???? Nah, you've been waiting a month for this anyways…  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"How is he?"  
  
"Is he okay?!"  
  
"Will he be okay?"  
  
"Let me see him!"  
  
Madame Pomphrey had to smile at the last comment. That was Sirius for you.  
  
"He's alive." She said. "For now."  
  
Sirius paled. "What do you mean, for now?"  
  
Madame Pomphrey sighed. "He's hurt pretty bad, Mr. Black. A broken ankle and fractured wrist some of the minor injuries."  
  
Sirius paled. "What else?" He asked in a whisper.  
  
Madame Pomphrey sighed as she began to list.  
  
" A broken ankle,   
Fractured wrist,  
A concussion,  
5 cracked ribs,  
A dislocated shoulder,  
A bunch of cuts and bruises,  
And his eyes is pretty bad.  
Not to mention he's got a pretty bad fever."  
"How bad?" Remus asked. He has been extremely worried about Harry's eye. It hadn't looked that good when he had seen it.  
  
"He may not see from it again." She said softly. "It's been cut pretty far down, by glass I'd say. He definitely won't be seeing from it this summer, that's for sure. We just have to wait."  
  
The house was silent. Finally Sirius asked, "Can I see him? Please?"  
  
Madame Pomphrey nodded and Sirius left and headed upstairs.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Harry." He whispered softly, dropping to his godson's side.  
  
Harry didn't look like Harry. His was pale, yet flushed from the fever. His wrist was bandaged tight as was his ankle. His chest was bandaged tight also. There was an eye patch over his eye.  
  
"The eye patch will have to stay on for a while." Madame Pomphrey said, coming up from behind Sirius.  
  
Sirius just nodded. Madame Pomphrey left to talk to Remus about what they could do to help Harry be as comfortable as possible.  
  
"I'm sorry, Harry. I'm so sorry." Sirius whispered as he laid down beside his godson, prepared to spend the night by Harry's side.  
  
Harry felt Sirius lay down next to him and snuggled against him, sighing contently, feeling safer than he had for a long time, almost 14 years to be exact.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Another chapter, another day. Blah de Blah. So how was it? Rotten? I think so.  
  
R&R please!!!!!!!!!  
  
SWMNBN  
  
(Sirius left me after I didn't write!!!:-( ) 


End file.
